Raptuquis
Raptuquis is the Fighter-type great Complien lord. Appearance Raptuquis bears a striking resemblance to a bull. He has two horns coming from his head, and eight red eyes. He stands on eight legs, has the wings of a bat, and has two tails with spikes at the ends. Info When Raptuquis was little, he, his entire family and the rest of their herd were enslaved by a greedy Battoan named Ezibalo Ngemilingo. Because of Raptuquis and his family and herd being of an (at that time) unknown Complien, Tarbhites. Ezibalo used a type of magical halter to make all of the grown up Tarbhites obey orders, and makes them unable to speak. But because Raptuquis, his little brother Boly, his little sister Pila and other children in the herd where to small, they where locked up in Ezibalo's Barn where they would stay until they older. As the days whent by, Raptuquis started to belive that there was no hope in them being released from their slaver. On one night however, Raptuquis, Boly, Pila and another female Tarbhites named Napty, heard noise coming from Ezibalo's house, when they looked through the window on the barn's second floor, they could see that three figures (Night Demon, Dark-Inka-Doom and Shadedor) where attacking Ezibalo, and where burning his house. Raptuquis, Boly, Pila and Napty then tried to wake the others up. But then the door to the barn was slammed open by Night Demon, where then Dark-Inka-Doom used his magic to transform all of the other sleeping Tarbhites, into moths. Shadedor then proseded to burn down the Barn, and then the three Dark Complien Gods left. Raptuquis, Boly, Pila and Napty where however still traped inside the burning barn, and had no way out. But then a glowing light flew over them, and moved the burning debrish and the flames away, thus making a way for Raptuquis and the others to escape. The light then guided them to a village where it then flew back into the sky again. While Raptuquis, Boly, Pila and Napty stared into the sky, four Compliens then came walking towards them. At first Raptuquis and the others where scared of the strangers, but when they asked them what had happened to them Raptuquis then told the strangers his story, and asked for the strangers name, to witch the strangers replied "My name is Ytrazona. And this is Zeath, Rebirtha and Valis. Whats your name?". Raptuquis would later in life rejoin Zeath, Ytrazona, Rebirtha and valis, together with a groupf of other Compliens, in an effort to stop the Complien Devourer. During that time, Raptuquis would meet his fututure fellow Complien Lord, Exterres, after the former tried to get a ride on Raptuquis (something he dind't like). Some years, later Raptuquis, would join Zeath, Rebirtha and the other Compliens again in their try to re-clame the Sun Orbs from the re-released Dark Complien Gods and to stop Ytrazona and Valis plot to Counqer Complanet. After that event, Raptuquis together with the other Compliens, where gifted, by becoming the Great Complien Lords. Trivia *Raptuquis guards Rixamlibro, the Pancerma book of Fighter-type spells. Gallery Raptuquis.png|Raptuquis by Awesome Betterhero Tarbhites.png|Raptuquis when he was an infant, with is mother and father. Category:Great Complien leaders Category:Legend Compliens Category:Masculine Complien Category:Compliens made by Awesome Betterhero Category:Named Compliens Category:Compliens that don't evolve Category:Black Compliens Category:Created in 2013 Category:Generation 3 Compliens Category:Fighter-type